


On a Cold Night in North Carolina

by DaniPayson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPayson/pseuds/DaniPayson
Summary: While on their first case after their first ....encounter...involving the death of a tobacco executive, Scully finds a reason to sneak into Mulder's hotel room.





	On a Cold Night in North Carolina

“This wasn’t on the room service menu.” Mulder said after opening the door to find his partner in her work slacks and white sheer blouse holding a bucket of ice.

“Need ice?” she asked smiling wickedly.

“As a matter of fact I do!” Mulder said leaning out the doorway, checking the hallway of the Raleigh Marriott before grabbing her free arm and pulling her inside. 

Scully giggled like a school girl as she placed the bucket of ice on the dresser, quickly noticing her partner was only wearing a white undershirt and striped blue boxers.

“Did I interrupt anything?” She snickered as he latched the security chain.

“Not..yet…” Mulder replied grabbing the remote and cancelling the Spectravision order.

“I was a room away, how impatient are you?” Her voice rising as she grabbed the Spectravision card and checked out the adult channels “Naughty School Girls.” She shook her head and placed the table tent like card back on the TV, “It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours.”

Mulder quickly snatched his watch of the nightstand, “It will be…in thirty three minutes…and fifteen seconds.”

“I’ve awakened an animal.”

“Hey I was stuck with Skinner all day…cock blocker.”

Scully snorted at the mental image, “It is his case…we’re only here to help.”

Mulder nodded, “Rather stay at home and help myself in other ways.” He waggled his eyebrows which always made her weak in the knees.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve sneaked into your room.” Scully did what she could to put on a demure face as she pulled her heels off her aching feet, instantly shrinking three inches as she slowly approached him, “I like the feeling…”

“What feeling is that?” he asked watching her and feeling his blood rush south as she began to unbutton the blouse she had been teasing him with all day. Sheer blouse, sheer bra, he was lucky he didn’t explode on the car ride down.

“The feeling we’re being…bad…” she replied rising on her tip toes to kiss his…neck.

Mulder audibly groaned as her tongue slid around his mouth and she giggled again when she could feel him swallowing the lump in his throat; all the while continuing to unbutton her blouse and until it fell off her shoulders.  
Scully stepped away from Mulder for a moment to take a better look at him, surprised she was acting the way she was and needing a moment to…focus. She felt like she was on drugs, her mind light headed, and every nerve ending on fire. It had been so long since she felt this way about another human being and couldn’t help but find herself fearing the inevitable. Caught. Separated…then what? 

Blinking the bad thoughts away Scully smiled up at the man just staring down at her like he was in a trance. “Are you ok?” she asked him given he hadn’t moved in thirty seconds.

He nodded in slow motion, “Just still getting used to all this.”

“It’s been over a week…”

He nodded again, “Still getting used to it…don’t know if I ever will be. If someone told me seven years ago you’d be standing here topless in front of me – by choice – I wouldn’t have believed them.”

“I’m flattered. I think.” She replied, “And I’m not topless, yet.”

“Yet.”

“Nor are you.”

“Not as big of a deal.”

“It is for me.” She openly admitted reminding herself of all the times she had been exposed to his bare chest, his defined pecks, his perfect abdomen and how much she wanted to run her tongue around every line, every inch…feelings she suppressed for so long telling her mind it was only because she was lonely and confused. She was no longer confused and she now refused to be lonely.

Mulder smiled and removed his shirt.  
It was her turn to audibly groan at the sight before her, following his lead and unclasping her bra.  
All done in slow motion.  
The other watching intently as each garment was removed until nothing remained.

Scully blinked, “We’re acting like we’ve never done this before.” Shocked at the nervous feelings arising.

“First time on a case.” Mulder replied licking his dry lips and suddenly feeling cold.

“First time with the real chance of getting caught.” Scully replied her voice cracking a bit, “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Too late.” Mulder motioned down to where all the blood had settled.

Scully chuckled and nodded, “Understandable.”

Swallowing her fears, which were in the form of a very large lump in her throat, Scully approached him again – slowly – and looked up, “I am a doctor; I can take care of that for you.”

“God, I hope so.” Mulder replied wrapping his arms around her before lowering his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him as the kiss intensified and he slowly moved to the bed and laid down, keeping her on top of him as their tongues continued to dance and his hands moved down to her ass, gripping it tightly.

Bracing her arms on either side of his chest Scully pushed herself up, away from his lips, “I have to do something about that thing stabbing me.”

“And what would that be?” he asked removing his hands from her bottom to tuck some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

The devilish smile returned as she slid down his body to the awaiting member. He watched her closely as she took it in her hands, sliding her fingers up and down as it pulsated under her skin – she found herself mesmerized by its size and more so by its beauty, never knowing that she could be so attracted to a piece of anatomy she at one time found disgusting. On him, it was perfect…everything about him was. Their eyes locked as she slowly ran her fingertips up and down the shaft, letting her nails softly trace the lines and enjoying watching the blood return to his face. After a few more seconds of sheer torture she let her tongue continue what her fingers had started – a groan emitting as his eyes closed and his hands gripped her head. Enjoying the feel against her tongue she continued to lick his cock like a Popsicle before bracing her lips around the head; her tongue drawing circles around the tip as his fingers dug into her skull. Slowly she took as much of the shaft into her mouth as she could, continuing to circle her tongue around every inch as she slid her mouth up and down trying to take in more as he continued to moan and run his fingers through her hair. He was moaning words she could not hear but was obviously enjoying himself and she couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself while enjoying the feel of him inside of her mouth for the very first time.

They were in a trance of pleasure – giving and receiving – so much so when there was a banging on the door they didn’t even notice until a voice was heard in between bangs.

“Mulder!” Skinner’s voice resonated through the door.

Scully’s body tensed  
As did Mulder’s   
But for different reasons.

“Fuck.” Mulder groaned, this time she heard him.

Scully debated  
She knew he was close  
If she removed herself now there would just be more to explain …she could finish…and at least his condition wouldn’t be so…obvious.

Saying nothing she quickly sped up her pace, no longer teasing the cock and the man attached to it, instead using her hands and her mouth to speed him along and as he gripped her head tighter she held still as he completed – silently.

Removing her head she got up and grabbed her clothes, dashing into the dark bathroom and hiding in the bathtub like a child who had been caught skipping school.

Mulder quickly got up and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on then his shirt before going to the door and opening it.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Mulder said wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.

Skinner stared at him Intently.

“I was out there for five minutes. How could you not hear me?” he asked, studying Mulder’s appearance, “Your face is beat red.”

“I was working out, sir.”

“At ten pm?”

“I have more stamina at night, sir.”

Skinner narrowed his eyes as he entered the room, taking a good look around, “Agent Scully didn’t answer her door.”

“Maybe she’s sleeping.” He said a little too quickly.

Skinner nodded as he circled the room, “Maybe.” He was looking down at the floor before his eyes returned to Mulder, “Early start tomorrow set your alarm.”

“Yes sir.”

“Tell Scully to do the same.”

“Yes sir.” Mulder replied quickly then cursed himself as Skinner nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Shaking his head Mulder began to walk to the bathroom when he spotted her sheer bra on the carpet.  
Directly where Skinner had been walking.  
Where he had been looking.

“Fuck.” Mulder said under his breath as he grabbed the bra and shoved it under the bedspread. “Coast’s clear!” he yelled towards the bathroom.

Wearing a towel Scully exited the bathroom mimicking a prowling cat. “Did he suspect anything?”

Mulder shook his head and lied through his teeth.

“Not a thing.”


End file.
